


Okay

by milk_o_vich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Basically optimistic angst if there is such a thing, Brief Mention of Violence, Little bit of blood, M/M, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_o_vich/pseuds/milk_o_vich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 4x11. Mickey and Ian go back home to get cleaned up after the fight at the alibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

By the time they got home, Ian and Mickey were exhausted. Both of them wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and fall asleep, and Mickey was quite happy to do that, but Ian persuaded him to take a shower first.

They pealed their clothes off separately. Mickey scanned Ian’s chest, seeing the red bruises that had already bloomed around Ian’s tattoo. The blood on both their faces had dried, now, and the pain they were both feeling had been reduced to a dull ache.

They got under the warm jets of water without saying anything. Ian stepped in first, closely followed by Mickey, who hadn’t spoken much since the talk they’d had after the fight at the alibi. He was looking down, staring at the mixture of water and blood that swirled beneath their feet. Despite everything that had happened that night, Mickey’s shoulders still looked heavy.

They’d both managed to wash the blood off pretty good, but Mickey still had some in his hair. So Ian ran his fingers through it, one hand on Mickey’s neck and the other gently massaging Mickey’s scalp. And maybe Mickey sort of stumbled forwards into Ian. And maybe he let his forehead rest against Ian’s shoulder a little, where he fit pretty fucking perfectly, and maybe that was okay because there was nothing to hide anymore.

“You okay?” Ian asked.

“Fuckin’ tired, man,” Mickey said.

Ian nodded. He didn’t press any further. There was a lot left to say, a lot of words that still hadn’t left Mickey’s lips and a lot of things that needed to leave Ian’s. A lot of things Mickey needed to hear, like I love you, like I’m proud of you, like I know you’re scared but it’s going to be okay. But they were both too tired and beaten to do anything other than stand under the showerhead and be with each other, in the simplest sense of the phrase. They weren’t fucking or fighting or even talking much. They were just with each other.

Mickey looked up at Ian, wondered if he was okay too. Something was going on with that kid. It terrified him, which was why he didn’t think about it, why he always pushed it to the back of his mind. Why he felt a hollow sort of horror whenever he woke up to find Ian missing, only to be overwhelmingly relieved when he’d hear him talking downstairs or some shit.

He reached up a hand to cup Ian’s face, brushing some of the dried blood away from Ian’s cheek. For now, at least, he seemed good. And Mickey wished he could pretend that Ian would always be good, wished that coming out meant acceptance and not more fear, wished that nothing else existed other than the two of them.

Ian was staring at Mickey with that fucking look he had sometimes, all curious and questioning and sort of intense. And Mickey just stared back until he moved in and kissed Ian, gently, hungrily, slowly. They tasted of blood and vodka, and it actually fucking hurt to kiss because Terry had fucked up Mickey’s jaw pretty bad.

It didn’t lead to anything. It wasn’t the time for hurried fucks or blow jobs or anything like that. They were both too tired. It was just a kiss. But it meant something pretty important, and they both felt it strongly as they pulled away and finished cleaning themselves up. 

It meant I love you. It meant I’m proud of you, proud of us. It meant shit will happen, and it might get pretty dark. But it’s okay.

Everything will be okay.


End file.
